The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Fallen Avengers
The 24th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Space Patrol ** Thor ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Emma Frost ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** A-Bomb / Ricky Jones Supporting Characters * Mighty Avengers ** Captain America II / Sam Wilson (first appearance) ** Thor / Jane Foster ** Phoenix / Jean Grey ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (mind transferred to and from Otto Octavius’ body) (joins team) ** Living Brain / Superior Spider-Man / Otto Octavius / “Peter Parker” (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (mind transferred to and from Otto Octavius’ body) (joins team) ** Iron Spider / Mary Jane Watson (first appearance) (joins team) *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. (first appearance) Villains * HYDRA (first appearance) (disbanded) ** Lord Loki (first appearance) ** Lady Amora the Enchantress (first appearance) ** J. Jonah Jameson (first appearance) Other Characters * Madame Web / Julia Carpenter (voice only) * Avengers (first appearance) (disbanded) ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (first appearance) (statue only) (deceased) ** Iron Man / Tony Stark (first appearance) (picture only) (deceased) ** Thor Odinson (mentioned only) Plot Following Madame Web’s plan to find the pieces of Tablet of Order and Chaos, Thor and his patrol (consisting of White Tiger, Emma Frost, Captain Marvel, Star-Lord, Kid Arachnid, Ms. Marvel and A-Bomb) travel through an alternate version of the future where the Avengers were disbanded by Civil War, where they set out to find the Tablet piece for the Space Stone. As they explore the environment, they battle hordes of HYDRA agents attempting to wreak havoc in New York. They also overhear one of the agents claiming that “this realm belongs to Lord Loki”, to which the heroes learn that Loki is the leader of HYDRA in this reality. As they continue battling the forces of HYDRA, the group is aided in time by this world’s current Avengers, here known as the Mighty Avengers (consisting of Captain America (here Sam Wilson after Steve Rogers and Tony Stark’s deaths), Thor (here Jane Foster after becoming worthy to wield Mjolnir) and Spider-Man (here Otto Octavius after swapping bodies with Peter Parker)). After the HYDRA spawns retreat, the Mighty Avengers guide the dimension-displaced heroes to their headquarters, the Avengers Island (once the first version of S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier before its destruction), where Thor and his comrades hear that this world’s original Avengers are no longer active since their Civil War, on which heroes were torn between their differences and suffered tragic casualties, including the deaths of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark (both having perished while fighting each other in a Winter Soldier base of Siberia). Meanwhile, in HYDRA Island, Loki is informed by J. Jonah Jameson of their troops’ failure to attack New York and alerted of other heroes from parallel realities. Noticing the displaced Thor among them, Loki decides that he and Amora (who is also leading HYDRA out of her hatred for Jane Foster, whom she blames for the original Thor’s downfall (after he sacrificed his worth of wielding Mjolnir to cure her from her terminal disease)) will confront the heroes by themselves. As they discuss about the battle plan, the Mighty Avengers also agree to help Thor’s patrol on finding the Tablet Piece before Loki’s forces do. They are suddenly interrupted and ambushed by Loki and Amora, who break through the headquarters and challenge them. As the others battle Amora and the vikings she summons with her, Thor and Spider-Man battle Loki, who infamously mocks Octavius for possessing Parker’s body to hide his own past shame. Right when the battle takes place in Stark Industries (currently owned by Mary Jane Watson after Stark's death), Octavius, overwhelmed by Loki’s taunts, whispers: “I cannot do this. Not anymore.” and decides that it is time to bring back the real hero: Peter Parker. As White Tiger, Kid Arachnid, Ms. Marvel and A-Bomb are confused about how he will do it, Octavius reveals that, before transferring his mind into Parker’s body, he also had one of his Octobots duplicate a complete copy of Peter’s memories and consciousness and kept it safe inside the Living Brain (a robot designed to be his personal assistant). They arrive in Parker Industries, a company owned by Octavius while in Peter’s body. With White Tiger and Kid Arachnid’s help, Octavius successfully transfers his mind and consciousness into the Living Brain and Parker’s mind back to his body. Mary Jane arrives and is widely happy to have her lover back. Peter also reveals to the displaced heroes that Octavius had the Tablet Stone all along, but they decide to keep it safe until they stop Loki. Back in the battlefield, Thor continues battling Loki until the others (joined by Mary Jane as Iron Spider) arrive. Loki’s mockery on Octavius becomes widely vain when he figures out that Parker is back. He tries to destroy him and Thor, but is attacked by Octavius (now known as the Living Brain), who has Thor and Jane combine their powers to destroy HYDRA Island. Loki tries to stop them, but is disarmed by White Tiger, who has Star-Lord destroy the Scepter, and beaten up by Ms. Marvel. Both Thors conjure a massive violent storm which destroys the Island, ending the HYDRA threat once and for all. Loki and Amora are chained up with Asgardian Collars which render them powerless and taken to prison while J. Jonah Jameson is removed from Daily Bugle and arrested for cooperating with HYDRA. White Tiger passes the Tablet Stone to Thor, who links it with the Space Stone and bids a peaceful farewell with Jane before Madame Web teleports him and the displaced heroes back home. As he speaks with White Tiger, Thor accepts that there may be a day when he will no longer be wielding Mjolnir and when he may have no place in either Earth or Asgard, but never the day he will stop fighting for what is right. “[[The Infinity Saga, Part 3: Avengers Universe|''To Be Continued...]]” '''Continuity' Previous Episodes * The story starts directly after the end of Part 1: Secrets of the Stones, where the Avengers, New Avengers, X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy divide between six groups, one with each Infinity Stone, and travel through the dimensions they would find the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Next Episodes Notes * Loki antagonizing Octavius in his Spider-Man persona was similar to Goblin King’s role in the final issues of The Superior Spider-Man saga. ** The dialogue between Loki and the real Peter Parker (revived in his original body) is also similar to the one Parker had with Goblin King (both villains realizing the fact that Parker was back when he cracks a joke about their tools (Goblin’s Bomb Bag as a "Man's purse" and Loki’s Scepter and Helmet as a "Fairy Wand" and "Goat Horn head")). Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time